


Come acqua contro la roccia

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Corean characters, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, I blame Mr Sunshine for this, Joseon setting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Tra un tentativo di omicidio a una notte di passione il passo è più breve di quanto non si creda.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Come acqua contro la roccia

Dopo la giornata che aveva passato, Tae-yeon non avrebbe voluto far altro che recuperare la sua roba dal ripostiglio del tempio e farsi qualche ora di sonno, prima di tornare dalla signora Lim.

Ma l’inserviente del tempio l’aveva accolta con un allarmato: «C’è un giapponese ferito. Si è nascosto in una delle stanze di servizio».

Tae-yeon l’aveva rassicurata e si era messa a fare il giro di tutte le camere del tempio di Jemulpo, il fucile in mano, alla ricerca del maledettissimo giapponese ferito.

Peccato che più avanzava, più si avvicinava al ripostiglio dove aveva la sua roba, e un fastidioso presentimento si faceva largo in lei.

Se si trattava di un giapponese ferito, poteva essere stato proprio una delle vittime dell’attacco a cui avevano partecipato lei, Yong-dae e altri dell’Armata Virtuosa quella mattina al porto. E se erano quei giapponesi, doveva trattarsi di un membro della Società del Drago Nero.

Era certa di aver colpito un buon numero dei loro spadaccini, ma uno in particolare poteva aver avuto l’ardire di raggiungere il tempio e credere di trovare ospitalità lì.

Il loro capo nel Joseon.

Sakamoto Kazuya, un tempo Koh Jin-sang.

Richiusa la porta della penultima stanza da controllare, Tae-yeon inspirò a fondo e rinserrò la presa sul fucile. Non le restava che sperare che non fosse lui, e prepararsi a sparare. Perché se fosse stato Koh Jin-sang, non era certa di cosa avrebbe fatto. Dopotutto se era ancora vivo, quando lei aveva avuto una visuale perfetta per farlo fuori una buona volta, era stato perché pensieri stupidi le avevano fatto variare la traiettoria del colpo all’ultimo.

Si avvicinò al ripostiglio, attenta a fare il meno rumore possibile, e fece scorrere la porta.

Nessun colpo di pistola le diede il benvenuto –non si trattava di un soldato, quindi– e così avventurò un’occhiata nello spiraglio.

C’erano casse e ripiani pieni di barattoli, ma nessun corpo. Da sinistra la luce della luna filtrava dai pannelli di carta e nulla proiettava ombre insolite. O almeno, quella fu la prima impressione. Perché tra le casse in basso colse una forma meno regolare.

Una persona seduta per terra.

Il giapponese ferito.

Tae-yeon spalancò la porta e imbracciò il fucile, per poi muovere un passo all’interno dello stanzino, l’arma puntata sulla figura davanti alla finestra.

Anche in quella penombra, poteva distinguere il profilo morbido, la frangia disordinata che gli finiva sempre sugli occhi e il codino dietro la nuca del capo del Drago Nero.

Maledizione.

Lui si voltò a guardarla, per nulla allarmato dal suo ingresso. Se ne stava seduto lì, con le gambe distese davanti a sé, un lieve sorriso a increspare le labbra carnose incorniciate da un baffo e da una striscia di barba sul mento. Aveva la spada lunga posata alla sua sinistra, quella corta davanti allo stomaco e ancora infilata nella cintura.

Le parlò, con quel suo tono basso e carezzevole, e Tae-yeon riconobbe i suoni con disappunto.

«Parla la nostra lingua, traditore».

Lui sorrise e schioccò la lingua contro il palato. «Mi caschi sempre sul giapponese, Tae-yeon».

«Perché dovrei parlare la lingua del nemico?»

«Non sarà imparare la lingua a renderti una traditrice. Potresti usarla al servizio del tuo adorato paese».

Che sarebbe stato anche il suo, se non avesse deciso di seguire le orme paterne e tradirlo a sua volta.

«Da’ qua le armi» gli ordinò, il fucile ancora puntato su di lui.

«Non mi hai ucciso quando ne hai avuto la possibilità, perché dovrei temere ora per la mia vita?»

Tae-yeon caricò il colpo in canna, per assicurargli che faceva sul serio. Almeno avrebbe ingannato uno di loro due.

«Sono stata abbagliata dal sole. Ora non c’è più quel pericolo. Dammi le armi».

Koh Jin-sang trattenne una risata e spinse la spada lunga verso di lei, che ne fermò la corsa col piede.

«Anche l’altra».

«Non togliamo mai la _wakizashi_. Vuoi forse privarmi dell’onore?»

«Non hai alcun onore da difendere. Dammi anche quella».

Lui le lanciò un’occhiata che le fece temere ulteriore resistenza –armata, stavolta– ma si sfilò la spada corta dalla cintura e fece scivolare anche quella sul pavimento verso di lei.

«Contenta? Per questo dovrei ucciderti».

Ma era un abbaiare senza denti, e lo sapevano entrambi. Tae-yeon abbassò il fucile, diede un calcio con il tallone a entrambe le spade per farle sbattere contro la parete alle sue spalle.

Non le era sfuggito che lui fosse rimasto tutto il tempo ben seduto per terra, solo la gamba sinistra che accennava a muoversi, né le era sfuggito il sudore che gli imperlava la gola e il triangolo di petto che la veste lasciava scoperto.

Un’usanza barbara dei giapponesi, che Tae-Yeon si era sforzata spesso a non notare. Ci mancava solo che lui credesse di poterla distrarre con un po’ – _molta_ – pelle in mostra. Era solo un inconveniente che lei era capacissima di ignorare, finché le cose rimanevano come stavano.

Posò il fucile contro una delle casse vicino alla porta e avanzò nello stanzino.

Lui le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. «Hai deciso che non rappresento più una minaccia?»

«Quello mai. Neppure legato».

Lui ghignò soddisfatto.

«Sei un pessimo attore. Non ti sei fatto vedere quella gamba da nessuno?»

Da quella posizione, Tae-yeon poteva vedere la lacerazione circolare nella parte più esterna dei pantaloni larghi, e la stoffa scurita dal sangue. Aveva cercato di non colpirlo in pieno, quindi non doveva esserci il proiettile nella ferita, ma solo la traccia insanguinata del suo passaggio contro la pelle.

Ma non poteva dirlo con certezza.

Il problema di quella gonna-pantalone giapponese era che le aveva reso un po’ più difficile prendere la mira, con il rischio di colpirgli la gamba e di azzopparlo davvero. Sarebbe stato un favore al Joseon intero, ma la sola idea di non vedere più Koh Jin-sang passeggiare per Hanseong con quel suo passo posato, rilassato come la sua voce le faceva sentire qualcosa allo stomaco.

«Avrei chiesto all’inserviente del tempio, ma sembrava davvero terrorizzata dalla mia presenza».

E quindi lui non aveva insistito.

Erano gesti simili che la fregavano. Le facevano sperare che ci fosse qualche speranza per il figlio diseredato di un traditore. Che non dovesse per forza seguire le orme di suo padre.

Dopotutto, lei lo ricordava da ragazzino.

Ricordava come era stato con lei, semplice figlia di schiavi. Faticava a credere che quello stesso ragazzino ora fosse diventato qualcuno che accettava senza batter ciglio i soprusi dei giapponesi sul popolo del Joseon.

Tae-yeon recuperò l’acciarino e accense la lampada posata su una cassa vicino alla finestra, per poi accovacciarsi e posarla vicino alla coscia di Koh Jin-sang. Infilò le dita nel foro e strappò la stoffa fino ad avere una buona visuale della ferita.

Come aveva immaginato, il proiettile lo aveva ferito di striscio, lasciandogli una scia di carne squarciata al suo passaggio. Escluso il sangue che macchiava la pelle, sembrava tutto pulito, ma la lacerazione non si sarebbe rimarginata da sola.

Doveva cucirla.

«Non morirai, purtroppo» gli disse. «Vado a prendere il necessario».

Lui emise un verso nasale. «Il tuo sollievo è toccante, visto che è merito tuo».

Tae-yeon si limitò ad alzarsi, recuperare le armi e la sua sacca col cambio e uscire.

Fuori dal ripostiglio, la aspettavano l’inserviente e due monaci. Fece loro segno di spostarsi e, quando furono fuori dalla portata d’orecchio, consegnò ai monaci le armi di entrambi.

«Conservate il fucile al solito posto, le due spade separate. Ve le chiederò io quando lo reputerò necessario».

I monaci presero le armi con un inchino e se ne andarono.

All’inserviente, invece disse: «Ho bisogno di suturare una ferita».

«Subito».

.

Di nuovo nella sua veste solita –semplice e grezza, ma la gonna la faceva sentire più a suo agio intorno a Koh Jin-sang– e con l’inserviente al seguito, Tae-yeon tornò nello stanzino.

Lui non si era mosso, ma si voltò nella sua direzione al loro ingresso.

«Direi che non le faccio più paura» disse lui, seguendo con gli occhi l’inserviente che deponeva lì vicino la bacinella con l’acqua e la scatola con il necessario per occuparsi delle ferite.

«Grazie, proseguo io» disse Tae-yeon e recuperò uno straccio.

L’altra le rivolse un mezzo inchino, lanciò un’ultima occhiata cauta a Koh Jin-sang e uscì.

«Mi rimangio quel che ho detto: non le piaccio».

«Non suonare così sorpreso» gli disse e si inginocchiò al suo fianco per immergere lo straccio nella bacinella. «Ringrazia che sia in grado di occuparmi di questa ferita, perché lei non lo avrebbe fatto».

«Ma come, non va contro qualche insegnamento del Buddha o–».

Tae-yeon sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, mentre strizzava lo straccio. «Sai benissimo la risposta. Dopotutto non hai studiato solo Confucio e Mencio, se non ricordo male».

Lui sorrise, con una certa soddisfazione. «Posso sempre contare su di te per ricordarmi qualcosa di quei giorni».

Tae-yeon si adoperò a pulire la ferita e per un po’ tacquero. Ma lo sguardo di Koh Jin-sang era su di lei, lo sentiva come una carezza sul collo, sul viso, sulle mani. Quasi avesse bisogno di ricordarle che era china sulle sue gambe, una coscia premuta contro la sua attraverso i vestiti.

Terminata la pulizia, recuperò ago e filo nella speranza che la parte più cruenta dell’operazione la distraesse dalla sua quieta ma ingombrante presenza.

«Usa la cintura per non morderti la lingua».

«Credi non mi abbiano mai ricucito?» disse lui. «Ho sopportato il dolore finora, continuerò a farlo ancora un po’».

Peggio per lui. Magari sentirlo urlare di dolore avrebbe guastato quella strana intimità che si era sviluppata tra loro.

Tae-yeon strinse i lembi di pelle tra pollice e indice, e infilò l’ago nella carne. Lo sentì sussultare appena sotto di sé, e non si mosse mentre passava il filo. Gli si mozzò il fiato al secondo punto, ma al terzo si limitò a inspirare ed espirare lentamente e così continuò fino al sesto punto.

Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata e lo trovò pallido ma vigile, e gli occhi la seguirono quando si chinò a strappare il filo in eccesso con i denti.

Le rivolse un sorrisetto. «Dove hai imparato?»

Tae-yeon lavò ago e mani nella bacinella, e recuperò lo straccio.

«Puoi immaginare».

«Hai dovuto ricucire molti dei tuoi amici ribelli?»

Erano patrioti, non ribelli, ma aveva senso puntualizzarlo? Lo aveva detto apposta per provocarla.

«Capita anche alla servitù di aver bisogno di punti di sutura» gli disse, passando lo straccio umido intorno all’area della ferita. Doveva mettergli qualcosa per tenerla pulita ed evitare l’infezione, ma non era molto pratica di erbe. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere davvero all’inserviente.

«Immagino questo li renda felici dei tuoi impegni fuori casa, visto che ti danno modo di portare indietro simili conoscenze».

«A cosa stai mirando, Jin-sang?»

Lui storse la bocca a quel nome, come ogni volta che non lo chiamava con quello giapponese. Ma faceva bene a ricordarsi chi era stato prima di diventare un traditore del Joseon.

«Perché lo fai? Combattere per il Joseon».

«Domanda degna di te».

«No, dico sul serio. Il Joseon non ha fatto nulla per te e i tuoi genitori. Eravate schiavi, quanto di più infimo possa esserci. E ora stai rischiando la vita per tenere in piedi un paese che non ti direbbe nemmeno grazie, perché non ti considera tra i suoi cittadini».

La signora Lim non la teneva come schiava, ma non serviva precisarlo. Lo sapeva benissimo anche lui.

«Cosa dovrei fare secondo te, correre tra le braccia dei giapponesi? Sono solo feccia del Joseon».

Si girò a sciacquare lo straccio nella bacinella, pur di non guardarlo. Non voleva trovare pietà sul suo viso o, ancora peggio, sensi di colpa. Dopotutto se si erano trovati abbandonati a se stessi, era stato perché suo padre era stato condannato a morte per tradimento e lui era fuggito, lasciando i suoi beni al regno, schiavi inclusi.

E per quanto Sua Altezza li avesse liberati, nessun nobile aveva voluto assumere quelli che erano stati schiavi di un traditore. Koh Jin-sang non avrebbe potuto fare niente, visto che la colpa di suo padre era ricaduta su tutta la famiglia, ma non poteva sopportare che lui si credesse responsabile di tutto quello.

L’unica cosa di cui era responsabile era correre in Giappone e dedicare gli anni successivi a diventare l’arma perfetta per tenere sotto controllo un paese che loro speravano di rendere una colonia.

«Non intendo fuggire e lasciare che altri come me soffrano quel che abbiamo sofferto noi. Lotterò per questo paese, perché oltre che indipendente diventi più giusto. E quel giorno, verremo ripagati dei nostri sforzi. Se non noi, i nostri discendenti».

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, sul viso di Koh Jin-sang c’era una tale espressione impietosita che Tae-yeon gli tirò un pugno contro la spalla.

Lui strinse i denti, con un sibilo. Doveva averla urtata nel cadere dal tetto, dopo che lei gli aveva sparato.

Bene.

«Non guardarmi con quella faccia».

Gli tirò un altro pugno e lui le afferrò il polso.

«Lo so che la mia faccia è irresistibile, ma non posso farci–».

Lo colpì con l’altra mano, o almeno ci provò, perché lui le prese anche quel polso e inarcò le sopracciglia, quasi a sfidarla.

«Non guardarmi come se fossi una povera illusa perché oso sperare» gli disse, la voce che non era più ferma come avrebbe dovuto. «Tu non ci hai nemmeno provato a sperare. Sei corso dai nemici, quelli che il signor Koh è stato accusato di aiutare, e hai voltato le spalle al tuo paese senza nemmeno guardarti indietro!»

«Perché credi che sia venuto nel Joseon solo un anno fa? Perché fino a quel momento continuavo a guardarmi indietro, a sperare che qualcuno mi dicesse che si era trattato di un errore, che non andavo punito per gli errori di mio padre».

Tae-yeon lo scrutò, gli occhi di lui incupiti come ogni volta che si trovava a parlare di quel passato che condividevano, per quanto lui come un nobile rampollo e lei come figlia e nipote di schiavi.

«Quel che stai facendo non ti servirà ad avere indietro ciò che hai perso. Anzi, non fa che confermare quanto sia stato previdente punire anche te».

Koh Jin-sang la attirò a sé. «Di ciò che ho perso mi interessa un’unica cosa» disse e premette le labbra contro le sue, liberandole i polsi per cingerle le braccia intorno alla vita e stringerla al petto.

Era da quando lui era tornato dal Giappone che si giravano intorno e, per quanto avessero avuto più di un’occasione per eliminarsi a vicenda, nessuno dei due lo aveva fatto. Avevano partecipato a questa danza, attirati da un filo invisibile che li legava, senza mai fare il passo che avrebbe cambiato tutto.

Questo era il passo.

Le labbra di Jin-sang erano morbide e voraci come aveva immaginato, la lingua stranamente rispettosa dei limiti per uno che la usava come arma, e Tae-yeon si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, travolta da quell’assalto ai suoi sensi.

Ma non poteva lasciarsi distrarre, così gli strinse il collo della veste e tirò la testa indietro per guardarlo in viso. Aveva ripreso colore e le labbra carnose erano arrossate e umide. Una visione a cui non avrebbe mai immaginato di assistere.

«Cosa stai cercando di fare?» gli chiese, senza però fare altro.

Non voleva dissuaderlo. Voleva solo capire se stava cercando di zittirla, o se si trattava di altro. Altro che le accendeva una scintilla di speranza per lui.

«Ti stavo baciando. Non credevo di dovertelo spiegare».

Tae-yeon lo strattonò, provocandogli una risata.

«Sei così irremovibile nelle tue convinzioni» disse lui. «Una roccia, e non posso far altro che girarle intorno a furia di sbatterci contro».

Strinse gli occhi. «Meno poesia, più fatti».

Lui ghignò. «Sei lì che mi parli con tanta rabbia di quanto non faccio per questo paese, che mi vien quasi voglia di fare qualcosa».

Cos’aveva detto sulla sua lingua? Gli tirò un buffetto che lo fece ridere di nuovo.

«Sei uno sciocco se credi che queste scuse bastino».

«Non sarà tutta la verità, ma non puoi pretendere che con l’educazione che ho ricevuto stia qui ad aprirmi il petto per lasciarti vedere tutto quello che c’è dentro. Mi hai già privato dell’onore, Tae-yeon. Non privarmi anche del pudore».

Non c’era davvero bisogno che dicesse altro, perché il problema che aveva sempre avuto con lui era riuscire a capirlo senza dovergli parlare. Era per quello che non era stata sorpresa nel vederlo tornare come uno spadaccino giapponese, era ciò che le aveva permesso di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote più e più volte, e che ora le faceva vedere con troppa chiarezza cosa nascondeva dietro quell’improvvisa voglia di annullare le distanze.

Perché lui non era uno spadaccino senza cuore come gli piaceva vendersi. E sentire che lei combatteva anche per lui, anche quando lui aveva smesso da tempo di farlo, lo turbava, gli faceva perdere l’equilibrio.

Le aveva detto che lei era come la roccia. Ma anche la roccia si consumava al continuo scorrere dell’acqua.

E quel fiume le era girato intorno una volta di troppo.

Ora anche Tae-yeon non era più tanto irremovibile.

Tornò a premere le labbra contro quelle di Jin-sang, lasciando il colletto della veste per posargli le mani alla base del collo. La pelle era ancora umida di sudore, ma calda, e la sensazione di calore le si diffuse lungo tutto il corpo al tocco delle labbra e della lingua di lui, la sua stretta intorno alla vita più serrata, quasi ad assicurarsi che non rimanesse alcuno spiraglio tra loro. O che lei non sgusciasse via come un ciottolo.

Chissà cosa lo faceva aggrappare tanto a lei. Chissà cosa aveva vissuto in quegli anni in Giappone. Era pur sempre un uomo del Joseon, anche se si chiamava Sakamoto Kazuya e serviva la Società del Drago Nero.

Tae-yeon non lo poteva immaginare e, mentre gli baciava il collo muscoloso, non voleva caricarsi anche di quel peso. Non in quel momento. Né in un prossimo futuro.

Aveva già i suoi pesi da portare sulle spalle. Voleva che quel momento fosse per dimenticarsene, solo per una volta.

Gli aprì la veste, scoprendogli del tutto il petto che troppo spesso aveva cercato di distrarla con scorci involontari, e si chinò a posare baci sulla pelle e catturare con la lingua il sapore salino del sudore. Era stata lei la causa di tutto ciò, e sperava di esserlo ancora, ma con mezzi più piacevoli.

Accarezzandole la schiena con una mano, con l’altra Jin-sang le catturò una caviglia e infilò un dito sotto la calza per tracciare un ghirigoro tentatore, prima di proseguire su per la gamba e portarsi dietro una scia di sensazioni.

«Sei davvero consapevole di dove possiamo andare a parare?» le chiese, indugiando con le dita dietro il ginocchio.

Quella domanda –sciocca per lei– le fece sbocciare in petto un calore non voluto, né richiesto. Non voleva che la considerasse un fragile fiore da tenere in un vaso. Aveva detto bene, lei era roccia.

E in quanto tale gli strinse un capezzolo tra i denti e ne stuzzicò la punta prigioniera con la lingua. Lui sospirò, con una mezza risata.

«Suppongo di sì».

La mano riprese la risalita lungo la coscia, mentre l’altra le affondò nei capelli per sollevarle il viso verso il suo e baciarla ancora, in modo diverso, senza la lieve incertezza di prima, ma con tutta la determinazione che conosceva di lui quando combatteva.

Eccetto che, mentre si stringeva a lui, Tae-yeon sapeva che quella determinazione non era all’opera per togliere vite.

«Non dirmi che avevi un pugnale nascosto nei pantaloni, perché potrei offendermi» gli disse, contro le labbra, senza fiato.

Al che, Jin-sang scoppiò proprio a ridere e lei ne approfittò per mettersi cavalcioni su di lui e slegargli i lacci che gli tenevano su i pantaloni.

«Niente pugnali nascosti» disse lui, mentre lei scopriva l’erezione che aveva sentito contro il fianco.

«Considerami rassicurata».

Lo prese in mano e lui abbandonò la testa contro la cassa alle sue spalle, con un gemito. Davanti a quella gola scoperta, Tae-yeon non poté resistere dal tormentargliela ancora con la lingua e con i denti, mentre imparava a conoscere la forma del suo uccello e come reagiva.

Jin-sang non si lasciò distrarre a lungo, ma riprese il suo cammino su per le gambe, le mani sotto la gonna come se ci fossero sempre state. E con la stessa sicurezza le toccò il nido nascosto, provocandole un fremito di attesa.

Le sfiorò la guancia con le labbra, fino a soffiarle nell’orecchio: «Nascondi bene quel che provi, ma qua sotto non puoi mentirmi».

Lei mosse i fianchi contro la sua mano, gli occhi nei suoi.

«Sei tu che non mi conosci quanto credi».

Lui emise un verso nasale. «Non per mancanza di interesse».

Tae-yeon sollevò la gonna finché le mani non si sfiorarono tra i loro corpi.

«Se non altro, ora potrò conoscere un’espressione nuova» mormorò lui, facendo scivolare le dita in lei.

«Quella del disappunto?»

Gli rivolse un sorrisetto nel dirlo e si spinse più avanti, fino a premersi contro la sua erezione. Si sarebbe aspettata un sorriso di rimando, ma lui la guardava in modo particolare.

«Credo sia stata la prima che ho visto al mio ritorno».

Le dita scivolarono fuori da lei e si unirono all’altra mano per tenerla per il fondoschiena e premerla meglio contro di lui.

«Non credevo di poterti deludere. Credevo non vedessi nulla di buono in me, dopo quel che è successo a mio padre».

Tae-yeon gli prese il viso tra le mani, per costringerlo a guardarla negli occhi, invece che in un punto imprecisato tra loro.

«Le colpe dei padri non possono ricadere sui figli, Jin-sang. Lo pensavo allora, e ne sono ancora più convinta ora».

«E io ho fatto in modo di farmi carico delle sue stesse colpe».

«Perché sei uno sciocco» gli disse e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue. «Ma c’è ancora speranza per te».

Il suo sguardo si fece ardente e le andò incontro per baciarla, con le labbra, con la lingua, con i denti, mentre la aiutava a premere il bacino contro il suo, per scivolare contro di lui, ancora e ancora, finché tacere fu impossibile e i loro gemiti si mescolarono ai respiri, le sensazioni li travolsero come la piena.

E alla fine, anche Tae-yeon scoprì una nuova espressione di Jin-sang.

Una che sperava di vedere ancora. Se non quella notte, in un futuro prossimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Come anticipavo in [_Metà del viaggio è la compagnia_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748238) ecco un altro fill per cui posso solo prendermela con Mr. Sunshine LOL Anche perché non so quando mai sia stata una buona idea usare un periodo storico così complesso per ambientarci del p0rn con un po’ troppo plot e questioni pesanti nel mezzo, ma volevo scrivere questo. L’ho fatto. Ora sono in pace, finalmente.  
> Una piccola precisazione: la Società del Drago Nero fa riferimento a un gruppo paramilitare e ultranazionalista realmente esistito, per quanto più legato agli inizi del '900, e voleva essere (nelle intenzioni) meno criminale del suo predecessore (la Società dell'Oceano Nero). Non era bella gente. In questi due fill mi sono tenuta sul vago per gli anni, ma sono più negli ultimissimi anni dell'Ottocento, quindi l'utilizzo del nome in anticipo è per una mera questione estetica.  
> Ancora una volta, un ringraziamento speciale a Chià e Mel che hanno letto in anteprima e hanno potuto sentire le mie ansie su queste due storie di ambientazione coreana. La prossima volta che metterò mano a questo periodo storico lo farò con più documentazione di quella che ho recuperato prima, durante e dopo la stesura e revisione sull’internette.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> AKM


End file.
